Secret Santa 2012
by CanadianReba
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay finally get together with a little outside help


Kathryn Janeway stood at her window looking out, her arms crossed in front of her. She knew she shouldn't be worried but she couldn't help herself. Instinctively she ran her hands up and down her arms despite not feeling cold. Hearing the chime of her door, she turned around and called for entry.

"Ensign, any word from the away team yet?" She felt her heart skip a beat with anticipation when she saw Harry Kim walk in, hoping he had news.

As his head shook back and forth she felt her heart fall. "Nothing yet Captain."

"Thank you Ensign." She took the padd in his hand and set it on her desk, barely hearing the sound of her door opening and closing again.

For 20 minutes Kathryn sat at her desk going through multiple reports. She was so engrossed in reading one of the reports that she jumped slightly when she heard Harry's voice calling her to the Bridge. The urgency in his voice caused her to quicken her step. "REPORT!" she barks out before she has even made it to the step up to the command level.

"We have the shuttle on sensors but there is no answer to our hails."

"Lifesigns?"

"Two, both weak."

"Transport them directly to Sickbay as soon as we are in range and bring in the shuttle with a tractor beam. I will be on Deck 5."

Kathryn's heart is beating quickly as she tries to figure out which officer is not onboard the shuttle and what happened. One of her questions is answered the moment she walks into Sickbay, seeing the EMH checking the stats of the security officer assigned to the away team. The patient on the other biobed is wearing a green uniform and seems to be okay other than a few scrapes. Kathryn decides to talk to that officer first.

"Captain…"

"Ensign Matthews. We only detected two lifesigns on your shuttle. Where is Commander Chakotay?"

"I don't know Captain." The concern and worry in Matthews's voice is genuine and Kathryn places a gentle hand on the Ensign's shoulder to try and put her at ease. "We ended up getting separated during the attack."

"Attack? What attack?"

"It happened so quickly. One minute we were taking scans and collecting supplies, and the next moment we heard noises to our left. Lieutenant Parker was closest to me and we immediately scanned the area. Suddenly we came under phaser fire. Commander Chakotay ordered us to retreat back to the shuttle. He was right behind us last time I saw but when I reached the shuttle I couldn't see him. I asked Lt. Parker where the Commander was but he didn't know and told me to get in the shuttle. I was about to tell him we had to go back to find Commander Chakotay but then at least 5 large people in heavy armoury appeared and started yelling at us and shooting at us again. Lt. Parker made the call to leave without trying to fight the people." Matthews pauses. "I didn't feel right leaving Commander Chakotay down there Captain."

The EMH had finished with the Lieutenant and was now by Matthews's bed. "Doctor?"

"Other than a few cuts and bruises they seem to be fine. They can leave as soon as you want me to release them."

"Thank you Doctor."

Four hours later Kathryn was making contact with the Ambassador of Juxtenberg. "My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager. My First Officer, Chakotay, has gone missing and I believe he may be in your region. I am asking permission to come to the surface with a search team so we can find him."

"I have not been informed of any new people joining our city. Are you sure your First Officer went missing here?"

"Yes, two other surviving members of my crew have confirmed it."

"Well you are welcome to come see for yourself but I am certain you will not find what you are looking for… or perhaps you will." The Ambassador smiles slyly before disconnecting the transmission. Kathryn turns around to the face the back of the bridge. "Tuvok, round up an away team and meet me in transporter room 2."

"Aye Captain."

Chakotay let out a groan as his eyes fluttered open. Within seconds the events of the morning came back to him and he was immediately on guard, phaser in hand, ready to shoot at anything that came near him. "You won't be needing your weapon here" a stranger's voice replies peacefully. Chakotay staggers to his feet. "I am Commander Chakotay from the Starship Voyager. I am here on a peaceful mission to collect supplies for my ship."

"From a starship you say? Interesting." The alien takes a step closer and Chakotay is able to get a good look at her. She stands about 5'3" tall with dirty blonde hair that comes to just past her shoulders. Her features are human-like and her voice is pleasant and gentle. The dress she is wearing hugs her body well, but still flows softly at the bottom. Her blue eyes sparkle like pools of water, and the plump red lips of her mouth are hard to ignore. "I need to contact my Captain. Can you show me where I can get access to a telecommunications station?"

"Juxtenberg is about a 10 minute walk East of here."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"My name is not important. You will find everything you need in Juxtenberg." She brushes her fingertips across his cheek and before he can say anything else, the woman turns and leaves in the opposite direction as him, swaying her hips with each step just to tease him.

The ambassador is waiting for Kathryn when she arrives on the planet's surface. "Ambassador, thank you again for helping us find my First Officer."

"It is my pleasure Captain. I insist you join me in a celebration in my castle. We are welcoming the new moon."

"Ah, well, first I would just like to concentrate on the safe return of Chakotay."

"Please Captain. It would be a great honour for me to have you join me. Perhaps we can ask other villagers if they have seen your First Officer."

"Very well Ambassador." The ambassador guides Kathryn across the courtyard, disappearing around a corner just as Chakotay makes an entrance into the same courtyard. He walks over to a merchant selling spices and explains his situation.

"I'm sorry sir, I do not believe I can help you. Perhaps you could speak with the Ambassador about your request."

"Where do I find the Ambassador?"

"His castle is out that way but you cannot go alone. There is a grand celebration of the new moon going on. If you are able to wait for me to close up my stand I would be happy to take you myself."

"Thank you very much." Twenty minutes later Chakotay and the market stand operator arrived at the Ambassador's castle. The main hall was filled with villagers all drinking, eating and having a grand time. After a few inquiries, Chakotay found himself standing in front of the Ambassador.

"Your clothing!" he mentioned a little too excitedly. "You are from an alien starship."

"Um, well, yes. I guess you could say that. I ended up getting separated from the rest of my away team and I need to get in contact with my Captain."

"I most certainly can help you with that. Here, have some drink and I will go see what I can do for you."

Chakotay takes the cup handed to him, and watches the Ambassador hurry off. He is very confused as to what he just witnessed.

Across the room, conceiled by all the people, Kathryn is talking to a group of people, asking about Chakotay. "Captain, I have just been informed that your First Officer has been found! Quick, come with me." He grabs her arm and rushes her away, taking her down a dark corridor of his castle and into an empty room.

"Where have you brought me? Where is Chakotay?"

"I will have him brought to you. Relax and enjoy this drink. Please."

Kathryn has been waiting in the locked room for almost a half hour and she is getting very restless. The air in the room is very dry and she feels parched. Looking over to the table against the wall she spies the glass that the Ambassador gave her to drink when he first brought her here. Warily she walked over and took the cup, smelled the liquid and then took a sip. It was very sweet, almost like a fruit juice, and very tasty. Within minutes she had the glass empty, unfortunately when she went to take a step over to the door she found her legs feeling very wobbly and she nearly fell. "What's going on?" she asked aloud, placing a hand against her suddenly aching head. Changing her mind, she stumbled towards a bed that was in the room. She shook her head, trying to clear the fogginess but darkness was quickly closing in.

The door to the room opened and she used all her strength to see who was entering. "Chakotay!" she exclaimed with great surprise.

"Kathryn!" he exclaimed with equal surprise. She got up off the bed but was still unsteady on her feet and ended up stumbling, luckily right into his arms. She was close enough that she could smell him and she felt an instant attraction to him.

As he held her in his arms, he saw a look of fondness enter her eyes. There was something about her blue eyes, her mouth, her womanly scent that she gave off that caused his heart to beat faster. He knew that what he was feeling was wrong but at the same time he didn't really care.

"I had a thought that I would never find you" she says to him in a breathy voice. The temperature in the room is getting warmer…or is it just her? "I don't like that feeling." Before she could stop herself, her hand is reaching up to his neck and pulling his head down.

"Kathryn what are you….." his words are interrupted as he feels her mouth on his, gently kissing him. He doesn't reciprocate at first, but when she doesn't stop he decides to throw caution to the wind and follow her lead. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he deepens the kiss.

"I am making sure you know how much you mean to me." She says breathily when they both stop for air. Letting go of his hand, she manages to make her way over to the bed, removing her jacket as she goes. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she removes her shirt next, revealing a sexy lacy bra.

"I'm pretty sure that isn't regulation undergarments" he says with a delighted smile.

"We're a long way from Starfleet. I figure they won't be worrying about what kind of underwear I wear under my uniform." Her smile is wide and teasing. "Do you?"

"Not in the least." He is now standing in front of her, unable to tear his eyes away. "I should remove you from the offensive garments just to be sure." His voice is thick with lust as he swallows hard and reaches down slipping a strap off her shoulder.

"I better make sure you are wearing regulation undergarments also" she teases as she reaches forward, undoing his pants. "And it appears you aren't. I am going to have to punish you for that….Commander."

"If you insist….Captain. Do what you feel is necessary."

"Oh I intend to." She answers, reaching in and quickly removing him of his pants.

The door opens and the Ambassador looks in, smiling as he sees the two people laying in bed naked and asleep. "I told you that drink would work" he says to the person standing next to him. "Works every time."

THE END.


End file.
